


Warm Bed

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby returns to the fold after they realize that he was never a traitor. He and David get back together again, but it's not always easy to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



David woke up, sitting up quickly. He was sweating, but he tried not to breathe so hard so he wouldn't wake Colby up.

As usual, Colby woke up anyway.

He ran his hand, slow, soft, across David's stomach, moving to David's side to gently pull him back down next to him.

"Tell me about it?" Colby said. David had been having nightmares for a while. Since they had gotten back together at least.

"It's nothing," David said and lay on his side, facing away.

"Was it about me?" Colby asked, trying to sound neutral.

"It was nothing."

"Look, David. I'm not upset." David knew he was, of course.

Colby continued, "I mean, it's going to take a while for you to trust me again. I get that." His tone was even; no one but David knew him well enough to detect the panic hidden deep under his voice.

"It's not that," David said.

"It wasn't a dream about me betraying you? About me being a spy?" Colby said testily, almost daring David to lie. They both knew that David was a shitty liar; they both knew David wished Colby were one too.

David paused. It wasn't a dream about that, actually.

He sighed and turned back toward Colby. "It was about you dying. About me not being able to save you."

Colby stared at him for a second. He had been trying so hard to make it easier for David to get past the lies, it didn't occur to him that there might be something else weighing just as much on David's mind. 

"I'll do my best to not get killed," Colby joked, swallowing down his emotional response.

"You'd better," David told him, and his expression made it clear that _he_ wasn't joking.

"Okay," Colby said, not knowing what he could say to make David feel better.

David reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'll get there. In terms of trust. Getting back trust is slow, but it's happening. But the thing is, love isn't slow. Even when I thought you were a traitor, I think I loved you. And love means fear sometimes. So indulge me. I'm dealing with some stuff, but it'll be okay. Don't worry so much."

"I thought I was supposed to be comforting you," Colby said.

David pulled him closer. "You are. You're alive, you're sharing your life with me, and you're right next to me in bed. I'm plenty comfortable," he said with a smile.

Colby leaned in for a kiss. "Me too," he said, and snuggled closer to David. David relaxed into him, and it felt like old times.


End file.
